Revenge sometimes isn't sweet
by DarkYing
Summary: Hotaru's father was killed, an evil force is seeking to kill hotaru, she trys to avenge her father by seeking revenge better than it sounds
1. The Force

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, Japan as Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Rini went on a picnic with the lunch Lita had packed for them. On the outside, these girls looked like any other girls. But they were actually Sailor Scouts that defended the earth from evil warriors.  
  
A sudden breeze caught the girl's attention as they were unpacking their lunch. "I sense some dark vibes." Rei's eyes narrowed. She usually sensed danger before any other one of the girls." Yeah, me too." the others agreed. Their cat guardians, Luna, Artimas, and Diana suggested they forget about their lunch and hunt for the dark force.  
  
Rini suggested they call Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune but they decided not to. The other scouts weren't as friendly and open as they were. Well, Hotaru (Saturn) being a close friend of Rini's was really nice, but being one of the outer scouts, had to hang around with Amarah (Uranus), Trista (Pluto) and Michelle (Neptune) The scouts quickly transformed into  
Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. Mercury used her special Sailor Scout computer to scan the area, but found nothing.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune were also searching for the dark force. Sailor Saturn didn't like working as 2 teams and often didn't know weather to be on the outer scouts side  
because she was one of them, or the original scout team because of Rini and that they made her feel welcome when she first transferred here.  
  
The next day, there was a Sailor Scout meeting at the temple where Rei lived.  
As they were discussing the matter of a new enemy, the "Outer" Scouts were also discussing this matter While Shopping. "I don't see why we can't just all work together". Hotaru said. "We've talked about this before." Amarah stated simply. It took all her might to control herself from yelling at sweet Hotaru because she was younger than herself by 6 years. "We are much more powerful than the other scouts, and have more knowledge about the history of Sailor Scouts." "All the more reason to work with them." Hotaru smiled sweetly. "No. It just wouldn't work." Amarah tried to steady her voice as much as possible, but Trista (Pluto) could see she was going to blow any second now. "Amarah, come look at this-" Trista tried to distracted Amarah, but it was too late. She exploded. "Come here you little witch!" Michelle and Trista sweatdroppped as Amarah chased Hotaru around the store. The others finally calmed them down while tears formed in Hotaru's eyes. Trista saw this and quickly suggested they go home.  
  
At their mansion, Michelle and Trista were trying to calm Amarah down while Hotaru was writing a letter to Rini and the other girls. "Next time try to be a little more quiet," Trista started "Remember Hotaru is only in grade seven, and not in high school like we are." "Yeah but just because she is younger doesn't mean she should always get her way". Amarah argued. "Maybe, but she has got a point". Michelle defended the little girl from her cousin. "Maybe you should get some air." Trista didn't want to start another fight between them.  
"I will". Amarah pouted, frustrated that her friends weren't supporting her. "I'll be back late so don't wait up for me."  
  
Amarah headed for Crystal Park, a very famous park in Tokyo. "It's not fair," she thought to herself. "Everyone thinks Hotaru is right because she cute and young and sweet." She was so deep in thought, that she didn't even notice a young man with dark blue eyes and black hair approaching her. The high school student introduced himself as Darien, and asked her what was wrong. She told him, and he invited her to stay at his apartment for the night. She accepted, but was very careful.  
At the mansion, Trista and Michelle were worried. Hotaru had gone to bed already. "She did say she would be back late." Trista tried to convince the both of them Amarah was alright. "I'll try her cell phone again." Michelle said. "No luck. It's not like Amarah to stay out this late, even when she's upset." Trista said thoughtfully. "Either she is hurt or she's really mad or she forgot to phone us." "Who forgot to phone us?" Hotaru yawned, walking downstairs. "And what are you doing up at 5 in the morning?"  
  
"Well, Let's just say Amarah decided to stay out somewhere later than usual." Michelle said, hoping Hotaru wouldn't get the picture and go back to sleep. No such luck. "You mean that she went to get some 'fresh air' and hasn't come back yet?" Hotaru said with worry. "I can't sleep knowing my friend might be anywhere in the universe"! Trista smiled at Hotaru's worries for Amarah even though she didn't treat her that kindly. "Maybe we should get the others to help look for her tomorrow." Suggested Hotaru. " Good idea."  
"Oh my gosh"! Amarah exclaimed. "I forgot to phone the others to tell them I wasn't going to come home last night!" She quickly threw on some clothes and ran downstairs. The smell of pancakes woke her up completely. "Good morning," Darien greeted the sleepy girl. "Good morning, I'm in a hurry because I completely forgot to phone my friends and cousin yesterday and have to go now." Amarah blurted out as she put on her coat. "Whoa! Slow down there, you sit down and have some breakfast and then I'll drive you to your house." Darien pulled out a chair for Amarah. 


	2. The Battle

Ding Dong! "I'll get it"! Called Hotaru, running to the door. "It's Amarah"! She called. "Really"? Michelle and Trista ran downstairs. "Amarah, where were you?" Trista asked. "I slept over at a friend's house and accidentally forgot to phone" Amarah said. "Well don't sleep over at a friends house and accidentally forget to phone again." Michelle scolded. "Besides, who is this friend?" Trista questioned. "You aren't usually very open to others." "Oh it was Darien. He saw me at Crystal Park and invited me to spend the night. "Oh". Michelle's reply didn't show any feeling but deep down she was fuming. 'How dare she! Are we that easy to forget about!" Michelle's mind screamed.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of Tokyo, Serena was racing to school with her breakfast in her mouth because she was late again. Suddenly she bumped into someone. The person's face was covered up with a dark hood. Though it was hard to tell, Serena thought it sounded like a man. "Sailor moon and other scouts" He said in a raspy voice, "Keep your noses out of where they don't belong." And as quick as he came, he disappeared.  
  
That same afternoon, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, and their cat guardians, Luna and Artimas were gathered around Rei's temple waiting for her to do a fire reading. "I wish Serena would get here," Rei said through clenched teeth. Her and Serena would always have silly conflicts over non-important matters. "She was probably late for school again and is in detention right now" Luna said and everyone sweat dropped because even for Serena this was a bit beyond late. Suddenly, all of their communicators beeped. "Ami here." Ami spoke into her communicator. "Hi Ami, this is Serena here and I need serious back up." Serena was talking into her communicator breathlessly. "Come to the starlight tower as soon as you can. Some hooded guy I bumped into this morning said to keep our noses out of where they don't belong, and the same hooded guy attacked me when I was walking past the starlight tower this afternoon." "Okay come on guys, we have a battle to get to." Ami turned off her communicator.  
  
"Mercury crystal power!" "Mars crystal power!" "Jupiter crystal power!" "Venus crystal power!" Meanwhile, at the Starlight tower, "Eternal moon power!" The scouts teleported to the Starlight tower because it was very far away while eternal sailor moon was trying to attack a monster that the hooded guy sent out just before he left. "Hold it right there!" The scouts cried as they jumped from a roof of a building. "I am Sailor Mercury!" "I am Sailor Mars!" "I am sailor Jupiter!" "I am sailor Venus!" " We are the sailor scouts!" They said in unison. "Is that all you've got?" The monster smirked. "All we've got?!" We'll show you, let's do it scouts!" cried eternal sailor moon. "Right!" The others answered her. "Mercury aqua rhapsody!" "Mars flame shooter!" "Jupiter oak evolution!" "Venus love and beauty shock!" all their attacks combined together and hit the monster. It fell down weak. "Finish it sailor moon!" Mars yelled. "Right!" "Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!" The monster turned into a black star.  
  
The scouts and sailor moon de transformed and Luna was the first to speak. "What was that?" "I am trying to find that out right now." Ami replied as she picked up a piece of fur from the creature and analyzed it with her mercury glasses and special mercury computer. "That thing was a dark star."Ami explained, putting away her equipment. "A dark star?" Lita questioned, "Yeah, what's a dark star?" Mina chimed in. "I don't know, but it's a type of creature that the negaverse is sending." replied Ami.  
  
~Where the outer scouts were ~  
Amarah, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru were talking about Sailor Saturn. Ever since the defeat of Mistress nine and Pharaoh ninety, the scouts passed baby Hotaru to her father and Amarah and Michelle returned to Uranus and Neptune only to hear that after the inner senshi had gotten rid of Queen Nehelenia that Hotaru's father had been killed by unknown forces of evil, so Amarah and Michelle came back and after awhile Trista sealed the Gates of Time so that only the senshi and the Royal Moon Court could get through and joined Amarah and Michelle to help raise Hotaru.  
  
"No! You can not come!" Michelle flinched at the scream of her cousin  
Amarah. Once again, she and Hotaru had been arguing about battling. It appeared that Amarah thought that Hotaru had to stay home since she was so young, and that since she narrowly escaped from death the last time she fought, but Hotaru thought that since she had been training very hard and she was the strongest of the senshi she should get a chance to fight. "But I'm stronger then any one of you!" Hotaru screamed. "Fine. Lets battle then." Amarah smirked, knowing that she would win. "If I win, you can't come to the battles, and if YOU win, you can come." "Sounds fair?" Amarah asked. "Sure!" Hotaru knew that Amarah didn't know about the late night training sessions that she and Rini had been working on. "I will give you an hour to get ready. Meet me on the hidden battlefield on the roof." Amarah's mansion had a battlefield on their roof and a magical barrier protected it so that only magical people could see it. "I'll be there." The scout of Saturn climbed up the stairs to her room and collapsed on the bed from yelling so hard. Though she was the scout of destruction, she was not very athletic in her human form. 


	3. Saturn Is MAD!

An hour later, Hotaru and Amarah met at the battlefield. "You're going down." thought Amarah. Trista and Michelle were the referees as sailor scouts. "Transform now!" the refs said in unison. "Uranus planet power!" "Saturn planet power!" They trans formed and Uranus made the first move. "Uranus world shaking!" but Saturn easily blocked it with her glaive. "Darn her!" Uranus thought. "It's for her own good so that she doesn't get hurt." "My turn." Saturn said in a deadly tone, "Saturn silent wall!" "Darn!" Uranus thought, "That stupid wall blocks all my attacks! Wait! Except for one! Silent wall is Saturn's attack from her heart crystal, so I just have to use my own heart crystal against it!" "You're going down Saturn!" Uranus cried. She concentrated all her energy and slowly from behind her appeared her space sword. "Oh no!" thought Saturn, "If she uses her sword, I'll be crushed! But it is my destiny to fight the dark clones of the deadly planet, Saturn." "Space sword blast!" But the attack had missed because Saturn had jumped at the last moment. "It's my destiny to destroy this evil that's going on right now in our world. I didn't want it to come to this Sailor Uranus.  
  
"That little twit!" Now she has gone nuts! "Uh oh." Uranus thought. What was Saturn doing? She was silent. If Saturn was silent while her silent wall was in access, she could be DEADLY. Saturn concentrated on her energy, closed her eyes and shouted "I call upon the power of both good and bad Saturn, tis your princess calling. Hear my voice, hear my heart. Give me strength!" She was now looking very mad. "Saturn celestial evolution!" She had a new transformation! Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto watched in awe. Saturn now had her regular scout uniform, a huge ribbon in her hair, and she had lilac wings growing from her back! "What the heck is that!?" Uranus asked Pluto, who now had a shocked expression on her face and was muttering something like  
  
"Didn't think it would happen so soon" and "Hers' was suppose to come last" "Pluto!"Amarah was trying to snap her friend out of her daze. "Huh? What?" "I was trying to ask you what just happened!" "Well, you see, every scout is suppose to have a celestial transformation." Pluto continued. "Usually they come when you are almost an adult so I'm very surprised that Hotaru got hers' first." "So what and how does the 'celestial transformation' do and work?" Amarah was still confused. "The celestial is a very powerful transformation but it is not the most powerful one." Pluto explained. "When a sailor scout is very mad and is destined to do something to fight a type of evil and someone prevent her from doing that, she must look deep inside her heart and find her own celestial power, letting her power to become twice as powerful as they once were." Pluto said in one breath. Saturn nodded. "Now to finish you off Uranus, Saturn destructive bomb blaster!" She cried with an ancient tone in her voice.  
  
Amarah was easily knocked down with the single powerful blow that Hotaru conjured up. Little did she know, Amarah wasn't going to give up so easily and her go to battles. For all she knew, Hotaru was once nearly killed! "Sailor Saturn is the winner!" Pluto declared. Amarah walked up to Hotaru and said "Fine. You can come to battles with us. But don't come crying to me when you get seriously injured." "Oh don't worry." Hotaru said with a million things running through her mind about the transformation she had just did. "Besides," She stated, ignoring the fury in Amarah's eyes, "Didn't I just defeat the all powerful scout of Uranus?" "Humph." Amarah simply huffed. "Amarah," Michelle called, motioning her to come and Hotaru to stay. "Come here for a sec." "Stay here." Amarah said to Hotaru, who just ignored her and was already running back to the house to phone Rini. "Amarah," Pluto began, "When one member of the scout team discovers her own celestial transformation, it is very necessary to tell and discuss it with ALL the other scouts, INCLUDING the inner senshi." "The little twit probably already went to tell all her pathetic little inner senshi friends." Amarah growled. "Come on Amarah, just because she got her celestial powers before you did, it doesn't mean that you need to be jealous." Michelle teased her playfully. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Amarah roared. At times Amarah could be very non-feminine, which included her hobby of racing and wearing boy clothes and uniforms at school.  
  
~At Rei's temple~  
All of the nine scouts were discussing about Hotaru's new power after Pluto explained it to everyone. "I think all of you should work as a team."Trista said matter of a factly. Rini and Hotaru beamed at each other while the outer and inner senshi just looked at the other group with disgust. Trista sighed while Hotaru and Rini looked disappointed. "Sheesh, it was just a suggestion!" Trista said with another sigh. "You don't need to eat each other's head off!"  
~1 hour later at Amarah's Mansion~  
"Evil forces are here" Amarah said to Trista and Michelle. Hotaru was upstairs reading. "Go get Hotaru." Trista said to Amarah immediately. Knowing that Amarah would try to forget Hotaru. "She beat you fair and square." Since Amarah knew nothing would work she decided to beg with puppy dog eyes. "Please!" She wined. Trista and Michelle couldn't resist. "Oh alright" Trista gave in. "But as soon as we get back you are to apologize to Hotaru and tell her what truthfully what happened. GOT IT!" "Yes" Amarah shrinked back under the glare of Trista.  
  
~At The Scene of the battle~  
"We can't beat them!" Uranus cried desperately. "Yeah they must be the negaverse's strongest warriors!" Neptune watched helplessly as the monsters simply sucked in her deep submerge like it was drinking water. "The only person that can beat it is Saturn!" Pluto told them. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sailor moon cried. Even after she transformed to princess serenity she still couldn't beat them.  
  
~Back With Hotaru~  
Hotaru gasped. She could now sense evil quicker than any other scout. She quickly transformed and teleported. She could do that alone) The scouts were losing very badly to the monster. "We have to get Hotaru"! Pluto tried to tell Amarah again and this time she agreed. "But how," she asked, "she might even be too mad at me to help!" "Oh give me a break, Amarah," Michelle said, "She's a sailor scout and no matter what she will fight evil!" "But-" This time Amarah was interrupted by someone else. "No matter how mad I am at you I will still take on evil monsters." The person with the voice stepped out of a bush. It was Sailor Saturn and she looked VERY mad Amarah. 


	4. Amarah's In Trouble

Saturn gave one glance at Uranus and said, "We'll talk later. But right now I've got a monster to fight it looks like." She looked around at the unconscious inner senshi and the very weak outer senshi. She looked at the monster and gasped. It had a dark star on its forehead. The monster that had killed her father had had the same star. It came from the bad planet of Saturn. The deadly, not the destruction. She knew that this was their most powerful warrior so she had to kill it but that was easy. The monster started throwing all different types of attacks at her but she walked right through them. She now had the power to do that now that she had her celestial powers. Sailor Saturn kept on walking towards the monster. She stopped right in front of it and used her invisibility so the monster couldn't see her. She jumped on the monster's forehead when Uranus suddenly yelled "Why don't you just killed it instead of climbing it!" Saturn didn't want to talk or the beast would hear her so she sent a quick message to Sailor Uranus through her mind power. "Just leave this to me, I was destined to fight this evil, I know what I'm doing so leave me be. Besides, you screwed up enough already, your first mistake was to challenge me, your second was not getting me to come here with you, and your third was interrupting me just now. Saturn watched as the expression turned from annoyed to shocked on Uranus' face. Saturn let that sink in and turned back to the dark star. "Saturn destruction blast!" She yelled at the monster, her glaive pointing to it. This time the monster didn't turn into moon dust and a dark star, but a dark star and Saturn sparkles.  
  
~Back At The Mansion~  
Trista, Michelle, Amarah, and Hotaru were all in the living room. Hotaru on one side, Trista, Michelle, and Amarah on the other. The minute they stepped inside the house Hotaru instantly teleported them to the living room and locked all the doors with a magical barrier The others looked very frightened of Hotaru, not knowing what she might do. But Pluto didn't. She was in this situation before, her being as old as time before she had seen many other scouts of the past do the similar things, but though she didn't show it, she was quite worried this time. Hotaru was no ordinary princess of Saturn and the present senshi of destruction. All three of the older female waited for Hotaru to speak up. What Hotaru said was very simple. "Amarah, you disgust me. You are suppose to be a sailor scout, and a sailor scout is always true to her word. If I hadn't showed up today you would all be very badly hurt. If not, dead." Amarah looked in Hotaru's eyes and she saw hurt. Hotaru continued. "I beat you fair and square. I trusted you to let me come battle with you guys. Sailor mini moon is allowed to come, I'm more powerful and older than her and I'm not allowed to go. It is not fair. If I wanted I could kill you instantly right now." The minute these words came out of Hotaru's mouth Amarah gasped. Michelle's eyes widened. Trista, however, only smiled. When Hotaru said this, Trista knew that Hotaru wouldn't hurt them. She was very powerful and could sense that Hotaru was just angry. Hotaru continued again. "I am now not only the Princess of Saturn, The most powerful scout, The Senshi of destruction, but I am also the honorable judge of the Sailor Scouts. When something goes wrong between the scouts, I determine if the guilty one should be punished. If so, my crystal ball decides what the punishment shall be." At that point, she summoned her glaive, and sure enough, on the top was a crystal ball. The words spelt, 'Amarah Tenoh/Sailor Uranus/Princess Uranus shall not have any powers for 3 weeks.'  
  
"You may leave now." Hotaru said to Amarah and opened the barrier and closed it again. She turned to Michelle and Trista. "As for you two," She began, "I know you knew she was going to go without me. I am very disappointed in you. Especially you Trista Meioh. However, I will not punish you, I know the both of you meant well." She looked at their surprised faces. "I have the ability to see inside people's heart." at this even Trista looked shocked. She had not expected this. Hotaru was indeed very different from the other sailor scouts of Saturn in the past millenniums. "I will let you off with a warning this time," Hotaru said, continuing, "However, next time the consequences will be severe. You both saw what happened to Amarah, I don't want the same thing to happen to you, but if I must I must. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go tell the inner senshi of my new role in sailor scouts. And," she added, looking at Michelle, "No I do not judge for human things such as Rini and Serena arguing, Serena being late for school, or your fights with Amarah." And with that, she took away the barrier and left the room. 


	5. First Battle Without Amarah

~Three Days Later~  
The days were like a routine now. Every morning Amarah, Michelle, and Trista would wake up, Michelle would make breakfast while Amarah took a shower and Trista would wake up Hotaru. They would all eat breakfast, Trista would do the dishes and Amarah would go for a drive or go for a run. Meanwhile, Hotaru would go to Serena's house and play with Rini or go to the other inner senshi's home. They were always very happy to see her. Michelle would go practice her violin or do painting, while Trista sewed or went to the future to visit crystal Tokyo. At lunchtime sometimes Hotaru would eat lunch at Serena or the inner senshis' home and usually the outer senshi would come back to the mansion and Trista would make lunch. After lunch Michelle would wash the dishes while Trista went for a walk or go window shopping for an hour, Michelle would go swimming and Amarah would go play sports or sit at the park. Hotaru would come back home from whoever's house she went to and read or train for any unexpected battles.  
  
One particular morning it was just the same routine except after breakfast the outer senshi's communicators went off. (Luna had given each of them one). "Yeah?" Hotaru answered hers first. Mina was on the other line. "There's a monster attack at Crystal Park and we need you outer senshi here." Amarah didn't even bother to answer her communicator, knowing very well that she wouldn't be able to go. "Gotcha we'll be right there. Trista said into her communicator. They turned around and looked at Amarah. "You guys go ahead." She said, plastering on a fake smile. Then, so nobody heard her, she grumbled under her breath and said, "You'll probably do better without me anyways". But the others heard her loud and clear and Trista and Michelle looked at her with pity but Hotaru didn't show any emotion. They decided to run to Crystal Park since it was very close and it would take up some of Hotaru's energy. Back at home a light bulb suddenly lit up in Amarah's head. Who said that she couldn't use her powers except that crystal ball. She grabbed her transformation stick and ran out of the house to Crystal Park. She hid behind a tree and yelled. "Uranus planet Power"! She glowed for a sec and then went back to normal. 'So this ball thingy actually works.' She thought to herself, and since she wasn't suppose to be there, she stayed behind the tree and watched the battle.  
  
The Scouts were winning against the monster and it was a very good fight. "Venus love and beauty shock!" Trista, Michelle and Hotaru quickly arrived and transformed. "Pluto Planet Power"! "Neptune Planet Power"! "Saturn Celestial Power"! They jumped in to fight. "Neptune Deep Submerge"! "Pluto Deadly Scream"! The inners looked glad to see them. The monster caught on fire with these 2 attacks. "Mercury! Neptune!" Eternal Sailor moon turned to the water senshis of water. "Shine Aqua Illusion"! Mercury had used one of her weaker attacks to put out the fire, but it just grew bigger. "That's making it bigger"! Sailor Jupiter cried. "Let me try". Said Neptune, stepping up. She summoned her mirror and yelled, "Submarine Reflection"! That put the fire out. Saturn looked at Sailor moon asking who should finish it of. They nodded. Then, at the same time they Saturn yelled "Saturn Destructive Blast!" and Sailor moon cried, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss"! It was dusted. The outers ran home and told Amarah about their first battle without her. Little did they know, she was there all along. 


	6. The Approach

~Three Weeks Later~  
  
Amarah now had her powers back again and she and Hotaru made up and they started acting like family again. One morning after many battles Trista's communicator suddenly beeped. "Trista here" It was Serena. "Hey there Trista, Ami thinks that she's found the hideout of the dark stars and their commander." "Really?" Trista's heart started beating faster. "Yeah and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come check it out with us but we're not promising anything. And we also wanted to ask you why Hotaru's saying all those things about a good and bad Saturn and how she was destined to fight this evil. K"? "Yeah sure we'll ask her. We'll meet you at the temple in an hour k?" "Sure cya"! Trista turned and skipped telling the others about since she knew they had heard Serena. "So," she began, "Hotaru, you heard what she said, why don't you tell us? We all know that you have been hiding something from us. So spill." Hotaru closed her eyes. "I will tell you when the time is right. But now, we have to get to the temple."  
  
~An Hour Later At The Temple~  
The inner senshi were waiting for the outer senshi to arrive at the temple. "So what do you think we should do once we get there"? Serena questioned. "Well I think that we could split up like Mercury and Mars and Jupiter and I." Mina answered. At that point the outer senshi arrived. "Hey there guys." Rei greeted them. "We were just deciding how we were going to find the leader of the group." "Yeah, we think that we could go in groups of 2 and keep in touch on our communicators." Mina added. "That sounds great but Uranus, Neptune, and I will go together and Hotaru can go with Serena." Trista said. "Yeah!" "Just a minute here". Lita suddenly spoke up. How are we going to get to the hideout? Ami says it's somewhere in the base of the Starlight Tower." "The base?" Hotaru asked "As in the bottom like underground?" "Yep". "Well we could super teleport," Hotaru said. "What's that?" the others asked her. "It's where all 9 scouts teleport and that way it saves energy." She answered. "Okay lets do it." Sailor moon sounded determined. "Ready?" they all held hands and said, "Super scout teleport!" They landed in some kind of dark cave. Sailor moon and Saturn felt a very powerful presence here. "I think that we definitely landed in their hideout. Lets split up." Saturn directed them. "Mars, Mercury, you go in that tunnel." She pointed at a passageway to the left. "Venus, Jupiter, you go to that tunnel." Saturn said, pointing to a tunnel on the right. "You three," She said again, talking to Pluto, Neptune and Uranus. "You go up and explore the tower for any guards or monsters. And as for Serena and me, we're going her." She said, pointing at the tunnel in front of them. "Lets go!" The scouts started to their tunnels and Pluto, Neptune and Uranus teleported up to the  
tower using Planet teleportation. (A kind of teleportation for outers like Sailor teleport for inners.)  
  
~Outers~  
"So Hotaru said to watch for guards and see if we can find any  
clues up in the tower." Neptune said as they walked through the towers floor after floor. "Yeah," and I think we start with the monsters here. Look." Uranus said, pointing to straight ahead. There were 3 monsters standing in a row. "Wait." Pluto said. "How are we going to destroy these monsters? Only Saturn and sailor moon can do that." "I think we can if we try really hard". Replied Neptune. "Watch out!" Cried Uranus. Neptune was hit by a powerful blast. She got up to her feet. "Okay guys. Uranus, you take the brown one, Pluto you take the green one, and I'll take the aqua one. Got it?" "Yeah!" "Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" But the monsters just sucked in their attacks and threw them back at the scouts. "What!?" cried Pluto in shock. "Guys," Uranus said weakly, "Whatever we throw at them they'll just absorb and throw back at us" "I think there is a way to beat them." Neptune suddenly said. "What?" asked Pluto. "If we use our talismans. Because there were only 3 keepers of the heart crystals and I don't think that they can imitate those kind of attacks that are one of a kind." Neptune explained. "Okay it's worth try. Lets do it!" Pluto stood up. "Uranus Space Sword Blast!" "Neptune Submarine Reflection!" "Pluto Garnet orb!" All three of the monsters got dusted. 


	7. Capture part 1

~Mars and Mercury~  
Sailor Mars and Mercury walked through the tunnel when suddenly five monsters jumped out at them. "You take those two and I'll take these three." Mercury told Mars. "Gottcha." "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" "Mars Flame Shooter!" "Mercury aqua rhapsody!" "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The monsters were very weak but unfortunately for the scouts they didn't have any talismans and they happen to stumble upon the multiplying monsters. The monsters tore apart. "Yes! We beat them!" Shouted Mars. "Uh I think you better look again." Said Mercury nervously. The monsters multiplied as they crawled of the ground again. "Ahh!" Mars cried she was strangled by lots of monsters. Sailor Mercury didn't even bother to try to attack these monsters, knowing that they would just multiply. Suddenly, from behind Sailor Mercury out popped 3 more monsters. They grabbed Mercury by the neck and tried to strangle her. Just then, a HUGE monster crawled from the floor and commanded the smaller ones and said "Master is waiting. You mustn't keep him waiting." Then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. "Let's go." The monsters carrying Mercury said to the monsters carrying Mars. They started walking away with the scouts. Unfortunately or Mars and Mercury they didn't have any powerful weapons and were carried off unconscious. 


	8. Capture part 2

~Venus and Jupiter~  
"So where should we look first?" Jupiter asked Venus. "I don't know. Let's just be on our guard for attacks." Venus replied. Up ahead, they saw Mercury and Mars motioning for them to come. "Look!" Jupiter said to Venus. They ran up to them when Mercury and Mars suddenly changed into monsters. Venus gasped. "It was an illusion!" The monsters ran towards them and attacked. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Jupiter Vital Pressure!" The monsters just turned into many more monsters. "They're illusions!" Venus tried to warn Jupiter but it was too late. She already attacked. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack hit one of the illusions but it  
just disappeared into thin air. "What!" cried a shocked Jupiter.  
"I tried to warn you! They're illusions! We've got to find the real ones!" Venus told her again, they tried to find the real ones but the monsters were too quick. They grabbed the scouts and attacked them until they were unconscious. Then they picked them up and carried them away.  
  
~Where Mercury and Mars Were Being Held Captivity~  
Sailor Mercury and Mars had been hung on crosses when they were held prisoners. They were still unconscious but stirred when they heard people come in the room. It was Jupiter and Venus! The senshi of love and beauty and wood and electricity woke up and saw Mars and Mercury. The monsters noticed that they were all sailor scouts and after they hung Jupiter and Venus on crosses they asked the scouts, "We know there are more of you so where are they?" The scouts just looked at them. "Come on just make it simple and we won't hurt you." The scouts still didn't answer. With that the monsters got really mad and launched at them with attacks. 


	9. The Return and The Goodbye

"Hold it right there!" Someone shouted just as the monsters were going to attack. It was Sailor moon! "Well, well, well," one of the monsters said. "If it isn't the famous sailor moon." "You betcha and Sailor Saturn too!" Saturn said, coming up from behind Sailor moon. "Humph." Said the monster, not caring. "You'll be as easy to take out as your father was." Saturn was raging mad at this point when suddenly a Beast appeared and he had a crown on. It was the leader. Sailor Saturn decided to attack the leader right away but then suddenly a dozen more monsters appeared. Saturn decided to attack the monsters first so the leader wouldn't have any guards left. "Silent glaive surprise!" All the monsters were wiped out. Suddenly there seemed to be a dark misty fog. A raspy voice came from it. "Nice. But you still have to face to me." Sailor moon gasped. "That's the same voice that I heard!" "You mean that guy that ran into you?" questioned Mars. "Yeah" she replied. Saturn looked frustrated. "I've heard that voice somewhere before. In my past life." "Yeah, same" agreed sailor moon. Except for that fast life part." But none of the other scouts knew the voice. "Oh well." Uranus said to break the silence. "He's obviously the leader and we should help Saturn destroy him." "Oh Saturn will battle me that she will but I can't say the same for the rest of you." then him knocked all of them down with one blast. "Oh, you'll pay for that." Growled Saturn.  
  
"Oh will I?" The thing asked. "Saturn Destructive Bomb Blaster!" She aimed the attack at the fog. "You think that will hurt me!" The person said. "I have the power of the dark Saturn! Try this! He threw a huge force of dark power at Saturn. She quickly raised her glaive to shield herself. But this attack didn't disappear like other ones upon reaching glaive. It stayed there. Saturn couldn't attack if she wanted to defend herself from the dark attack. The person behind the fog started throwing more attacks at Saturn. It was all she could do to block these with the previous ones. By this time the other scouts had woken up but were too weak to help fight. They could only watch their almost most powerful scout try to keep standing. The guy sent one huge blast of energy and that was the last straw. Saturn's Glaive snapped in half and all the power hit her. The scouts went to her and Sailor moon checked her pulse. It was almost gone.  
Saturn stirred. "Don't worry. You're going to be fine." Sailor Uranus assured her but it was clear to anyone that she doubted the words she said. Saturn spoke slowly. "No I won't be and even I know it. Listen to me. The creature is very powerful. Sailor moon will have the worst problems even with your help. What you need to do is try to avoid any more battles, which will be easy when I am gone. Train until one of you gets your celestial powers. It will hopefully be sailor moon. If not, Pluto is the second most powerful scout and she will help sailor moon guide you through this. My best regards to all of you and I will miss you." As soon as she said this a figure slowly emerged from the shadows. Both Sailor moon and Saturn gasped. "What, who is he!" The scouts asked the two of them. "He's-" began sailor moon, but Saturn was faster. "He's Pharaoh ninety at full power. Otherwise known as Pharaoh ninety-one." All the scouts gasped. The figure emerged fully and croaked, "I am." Then, Saturn slumped into Sailor moon's arms and Saturn's eyes closed, never to open them again. She slowly began to fade. A second later, she was gone. All the scouts wept. Even the inners. Sailor Saturn was dead. 


	10. A Surprise

~Weeks After Saturn's Death~  
  
Saturn had been right. Ever since she had passed on, the attacks have stopped. One morning while Amarah was sipping her coffee, her communicator went off. "Yeah?" She greeted whoever was on the other line, which happened to be Serena. She seemed nervous since she wasn't Amarah's favorite person to see in the morning. "Um well ah" She tried to say while surprisingly Amarah waited patiently for her. "Well you know about those training lessons," Amarah nodded. "We, the inner senshi," she indicated to the senshi behind her, "Were wondering if you guys wanted to come train with us at Rei's temple. Now." She added. Amarah actually smiled a nice smile at her. "Sure. I'll get the others and we'll meet you in an hour. Cya". And she turned off her communicator before Serena had a chance to reply. "Trista! Michelle! We've got a practice in training with the inners in an hour!" There was a bang. Followed by a clang. Apparently Michelle had knocked over her music stand and Trista had dropped the vase she was polishing. "They raced to the kitchen forgetting the music stand and the vase and Michelle said "I think I heard wrong but you said we have a training session WITH THE INNERS and you sounded HAPPY?" "Yeah, I heard the same." Trista said weakly. "Is the world about to end?" "Ha ha. Very funny."Amarah said sarcastically. "I just think we should be nicer to them. You know, for-" Amarah couldn't continue. She took Hotaru's death especially bad because she felt bad for being rude to Hotaru and showed it by locking herself in her room and refused to come out for a week. And since Hotaru wanted to be one sailor scout team so badly, she would grant that wish. Michelle broke the silence. "Well, then lets go!" She said cheerfully, trying to take Amarah's mind off Hotaru, afraid that she was going to lock herself in her room for another week again. "Yeah, let's." Trista agreed, just as cheerfully, afraid of the same thing. She may be the keeper of the gate of time, but she didn't dare mess with Amarah.  
~Temple~  
  
"Okay guys ready?" Trista asked. Serena and Ami nodded. They decide two have two scout battles to begin with and "Now transform on the count of three. One, two-" "Um, Trista?" Ami piped up. "Yes?" "Well it's just that won't we already have transformed before entering the scene and I doubt the enemy will wait for us to transform." "Err right." Trista said nervously. Everyone sweat dropped. "Okay transform and begin whenever you're ready." "Eternal Moon power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" Sailor moon and Mercury faced each other, waiting for the other person to make the first move. 'Okay.' Mercury thought. 'Sailor moon is stronger, so wait for her to make the first move. Get super defensive, then attack.' Sailor moon did just that. "Moon tiara action!" mercury swiftly dodged. 'Time to make my move.' Mercury thought. 'Maybe I should try to finish it as soon as possible' "Mercury aqua rhapsody!" the attack hit sailor moon right in the chest, causing her to fall. But she shakily stood back up, not knocked out yet. "Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!" The attack came so fast mercury didn't have time to dodge it, hitting her with a full blow. Mercury struggled to stand up. 'I can't give up.' She thought. 'I have to beat sailor moon if I want to get stronger.' Suddenly, she felt a surge of power running through her, and then heard a soft voice talking to her. She looked up. Everyone else was watching. What mercury saw surprised her very much. She and everyone else saw a beautiful woman with long baby blue hair, wearing a blue gown with the sign of mercury on her head. "Mother!" sailor mercury gasped. The queen of mercury smiled at her. "Yes sailor mercury." she said "I am here to guide you through this fight. Look deep inside your heart and find your power there. Also find the imperial sapphire. You will need it through this journey. I have been talking to the one you miss and I know that terrible dangers await you. Good luck." And with that, she disappeared. 


End file.
